A Happy Perfect Family
by ExLibris3
Summary: Who knew painting a chair in the backyard could lead to a sweet family moment. A little sweet Kandy too


Kirsten was out in the backyard painting a wooden chair. It was hot outside and the sun was burning her head.She had spilled white paint all over her. Painting was a bitch.

"Finished" , she thought as Sandy came up behind her.

"I thought you only was gonna paint the chair",he said, teasing her.

"Very funny. I don't think painting is my thing", she said thoughtfully.

"Well,you should go and clean that paint off you"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go and take a shower.",she said.

"I know a shorter way to get clean",he said ,looking at her.

Kirsten looked at him , confused."What do you mean?"

He looked behind her,she was standing very close to the swimmingpool….

Suddenly,Kirsten realised what he was up to.

"No, Sandy!No!"

"Yes, Kirsten!Yes."

He pushed his wife closer to the pool.Since she was both smaller and weaker, she had no chance to stop him.She was now standing at the very edge , holding tight onto Sandy to avoid falling into the water.She looked at him with a glimpse in her eyes.

"If I'm going in,you're coming with me" ,she said hoping it would make him stop.

He thought for a second, then he said "Okay" , and threw both himself and Kirsten into the water.They landed with a splash.

Stroking wet hair from her face, she asked "Was that really necessary?"

He looked deeply into her eyes and said "Yes" ,before kissing her passionatly and putting his hands on her back.She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

They pulled away from the kiss and fell into and adorable hug.

"I love you" , Kirsten whispered in his ear.

"I love you , too", he said back.

Sandy started kissing her neck , then moved his lips back to hers.

"You were right. This was necessary" , she breathed as his lips got back to kissing her neck.

He smiled through the kisses. He couldn't resist his beautiful wife.

Suddenly , she pulled away from him , looking at him . Then she smiled and started splashing water at him. He looked at her in suprise , she smiled at him, before he splashed back at her.

She screamed , and continued.

Seth and Ryan came out from the poolhouse, seeing Sandy and Kirsten in the pool sprinkling water at eachother

"You guys found a new hobby or something?" ,Seth asked, looking curiously at his laughing parents.

As he looked at them, he went to sit down. Unfortunatly , the chair he picked out was the one Kirsten just painted.

"Seth!", Ryan and Kirsten yelled . Too late. Seth was white all over his back and ass.

"Oh God" , Kirsten sighed.

"Oh,no! I just showered! " , Seth complained.

Ryan looked at him with a smile.

"I think I know how to get you clean without you taking a shower…"

" You do? Well,what do you mean?" , Seth asked suspiciously.

Sandy looked at Ryan , realising what he was up to. Sandy blinked at him.

"Well,you could join your parents…" , Ryan said as he griped Seth's arms and lead him to the pool.

"No! Ryan, I really wouldn't mind to take a shower again…"

Too late. Ryan pushed him into the water and he landed with a splash right between his parents.

"You are going to pay for that!" , Seth yelled.

Kirsten laughed and said "Well, now it's only Ryan left.."

"Yeah, Ryan we miss you down here , come and join us" , Sandy smiled.

"No, guys come on…"Ryan began….But Seth had jumped out of the pool and pushed Ryan into the warm water before jumping in himself.

Sandy had wrapped his arm around Kirsten's waist and his other arm were around Ryan's shoulders , and Kirsten had her arm wrapped around Seth's. They stood like that for a while just talking and laughing. Like a big familiy hug.

"Let's split up in team's and have a water war!" , Seth suggested."Me and Dad against Ryan and Mum."

"Sure" , Sandy said. "Starting right now"

He started splashing water at an unprepared Kirsten, who screamed but couldn't splash back, because Seth was holding her arms behind her back.

"Ryan! Help me!" , she shouted.

Ryan splashed almost half the pool in Seth's face, which made him let go of his mum.Kirsten started to splash back at Sandy and Ryan splashed water at him from behind.

Seth laughed at the sight of his mum and Ryan sprinkling water at his dad, and he gave up the teams and started sprinkling at him too.

"Hey! I thought you were with me!" Sandy yelled. "I give up"

"Okay guys,that's enough. Let your father go." Kirsten said laughing the three of them stopped.

"Thanks honey" , Sandy breathed, reveiled.

Kirsten kissed him on the mouth.

"And here we go again" , Seth rolled his eyes.


End file.
